Ellen Parks (The Closer)
Ellen Parks (Allison Smith) is the main villainess from The Closer's pilot episode (airdate June 13, 2005). She is the secretary and the lover of Dr. Elliot Collier. Ellen was shown at the very beginning of the episode (and the series) being interviewed regarding the brutal murder of a young woman, whose identity was unknown. It was the very first case for new LA Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson, who revealed the murder victim's identity as Alana Devon, a woman who was wanted in the accidental shooting of a security guard during a protest she participated in sometime in 1991. Meanwhile, it was revealed that there was no such person as Dr. Elliot Collier, though Ellen acted as if he did. A shocking twist in the episode's climax saw Brenda reveal to Ellen during her interrogation that Alana and Collier were actually the same person, and not only did Ellen know it, she killed Alana/Collier because of it. After the affair was revealed (following countless denials from Ellen), Brenda showed Ellen photos of Alana and Collier, which revealed that they were one in the same, prompting Brenda to ask Ellen is she was a lesbian. Ellen venomously stated that she was not a lesbian, and regarding Alana's transition, Brenda stated that she hacked into credit card accounts to pay for the surgery to become a man to avert authorities. On the night of the murder, Collier planned to escape and take Ellen with him, and it was during this that he revealed his true identity as Alana. The couple later kissed, but during the embrace, Ellen grabbed a paperweight and struck her lover's head. The deranged villainess continued bashing Collier's head, but after seeing that the face was still masculine, the evil Ellen cut off Alana/Collier's hair and removed his clothes, to make it appear the victim was a woman, and she later took the gun used in the shooting and shot her former lover in the head post-mortem. Ellen confessed to everything, stating that she didn't mean to kill Collier and repeating that she's not a lesbian, after which she was arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Ellen Parks was The Closer's very first villainess. Quotes *"I am not a lesbian. How could you say that to me? How could you say something so disgusting and so horrible? How could you say that?" (Ellen Parks protesting to Brenda's claims that she is a lesbian) *"I was kissing him, and she pulled my hand down against her and I...I picked the paperweight up off the desk, and I...I hit him over the head with it. I...I hit her in the head. Then, when she fell, I just beat her head in. I just beat her head in. (Brenda: "At some point, you realized that Alana's face still looked like Elliott Collier. And you didn't want to leave it like that.") I, uh...I cut all her hair off, and I took all her clothes off because I didn't want anyone to think it was Elliott. I just wanted to...I wanted them to think it was a woman. (Brenda: "And so you took the gun that he had showed you, and you shot her in the face.") I am not a lesbian. I am a good Catholic girl. And I have tried to be one every day of my life." (Ellen confessing to killing Alana Devon/Dr. Elliot Collier) Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested